


Drunk in Love

by muziqlvr23



Category: beyonce knowles - Fandom, jay-z - Fandom
Genre: Beyonce - Freeform, F/M, Rihanna - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/M, jayz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muziqlvr23/pseuds/muziqlvr23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three of the biggest stars on the planet are the best of friends. They really enjoy what they do and give everything to their fans on stage and give everything to one another off stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mrs. Carter Show--Houston

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction about 3 people I admire greatly. I do not know them nor do I know anything other than what we have all heard as rumors and innuendo. This is a story from my imagination only. I saw Beyonce's Drunk in Love video and fell in love with it, thus the title. I'm not sure if this will go beyond a couple of chapters. Let me know what you think.

The crowd was going crazy. They had no prior warning that this was going to happen. The two most powerful women in pop music today are on stage at the same time, looking sexy and fierce. The noise is at a fever pitch and neither of them have uttered a sound yet. The sheer enormity of the moment is electrifying. Then from the back of the stadium, a large globe becomes visible on the jumbotron. The fans start to look directly at the back of the stadium to see what or who is in the giant ball. It looks like a man. The ball starts it’s dissent from the rafters and it becomes clearer that it is indeed a man, The man. Whether you know him as Jay Hova, Young Hova, Hovi, King Hov, Hovito, Jigga, Jigga-Man, S. Carter or as he is known by most, Jay-Z. He soaks up the praise as grown men are yelling their heads off at seeing one of the best rappers to ever do it.

“Oh My God. It’s Jay-Z!!!!” yelled women who are waving their hands at the unaffected star as he makes his way to the stage to join the ladies. As he lands on stage and opens the retractable door so he can step out, there is complete pandemonium. The noise level reaches a fever pitch as he stands with Beyonce on his right and Rihanna on his left. He nods to both women before kissing his wife. It is a sweet soft kiss on her lips. As he pulls away she wipes her ever present red lipstick from his lips. She gives a mischievous look to the crowd and they go crazy again. Then she looks over to Rihanna who then walks over to the couple and she kisses both of them on the cheek.

Beyonce is sitting on a chair as Rihanna starts the song. She is describing a hot young couple who are in love but want to add some spice to the bedroom. There is a bed on the stage and Jay and Bey are writhing on the bed without getting too hot. It is a concert after all. 

There is a simulated sex scene with all three in the bed as there is a break in the music. After the break Beyonce does a verse about how you should be careful what you wish for. Jay blesses the mic telling his disciples that it’s great to be him. I mean, look at his wife! Then to discover that she actually likes the ladies as well. Shit, he hit the jackpot! 

They go on to perform a new song about a forbidden union between 3 friends that turns sour due to hurt feelings. This is meant to be a cautionary tale that was penned by Rihanna in the wake of a bad break up with a man she thought was the one. The message is likely lost on the crowd because Beyonce is gyrating on RiRi’s lap while Jay takes real pictures and uploads them to Instagram. 

“Can you believe this shit?!!”” One lucky woman in the front row yells to her boyfriend. He is glued to the scene on the stage, hoping that Bey and RiRi with actually kiss and he doesn’t even hear his excited girlfriend. 

“Man, this shit is hot.” Exclaims a man in the second row. Unfortunately, the anticipated smooch between the two women is only hinted at, but not followed through. They do come close a few times, much to the delight of the more than 60,000 fans in attendance. 

There are similar shouts and exclamations being made until the three superstars take their bows and walk off stage with linked arms. This was the last number and the crowd was left stunned for a few minutes. When the shock of what they just witnessed wore off, they began to chant, “Encore! Encore! Encore!” 

This is just what the superstar backstage wanted to hear. 

“Bey, they can’t get enough of you baby.” Jay said to his wife as he gave her a hug and kiss. “Of course they can’t. You’re incredible baby.”

“Thanks sweetie. You know I was a little nervous that I had lost my crown.” She says while looking conspicuously at Rihanna.

“Doubtful.” Jay responded. “You were made for this Bey. But if you had to let someone hold it for a minute while you have a baby, isn’t it best to keep it in the family?” He asks also giving a salacious look at Rihanna.

“Well, are you gonna go back out there? They may tear up the place if you don’t.” Rihanna piped up as she looked at the couple looking all drunk and in love. 

Many people think that she is jealous of Beyonce, but the fact is that could not be further from the truth. Beyonce is sweet and intelligent. She also treats people with respect regardless of their station in life. Rihanna actually looks up to Bey and even takes advise from her every now and then. It was Beyonce that encouraged her to take a break back in 2011. 

“Ok, I’ll go, but I’m not going to sing another song. I’m whipped.”

Beyonce goes back out on stage to say goodnight to her fans and take her final bows. 

“She’s looking good, if I do say so myself.” Jay says with a smirk on his face reciting some of his own lyrics on Drunk In love. The fans have not heard it yet because Beyonce’s new CD has not dropped yet.

“She is. You’re a lucky man.” Rihanna says looking wistfully toward the woman who is now approaching the two of them. Beyonce immediately hugs Jay again. She looks at Rihanna as though she wants to speak but says nothing. Both women are very aware that they are watched very carefully when they are in one another’s presence. That is why tonight was so huge. No one saw it coming. They actually sang on stage together and there was no cat fight.

Jay-z is a lucky man indeed.

“Let’s go baby. I need to get out of these heels!”

“Beyonce! Rihanna! Jay!” They come out of the side exit to the arena to walk to their vehicles and there is a bevy of reporters and photogs to greet them.

“Can we get a picture of the three of you together?”  
“Will you release that song as a single?”  
“Beyonce, are you and Rihanna friends?”

They all made their way into their black SUV’s. Bey and Jay in one and Rihanna and her best friend Mellisa and some of her crew in the other.

 

Later that night:

Whenever Beyonce is in her hometown of Houston, she stays at the home that she bought there before she was married. It is has 8 bedrooms and 10 bathrooms and it is equipped with a workout room, game room, media room and movie theater. Every inch of the place was decorated to Beyonce’s liking. She did give Jay permission to have a man cave and design it the way he wants. She rarely goes to that part of the home. 

 

Tonight they are in the master bedroom. 

“I think it went well. What do you think?” She asked her husband who is always supportive but can be counted on to give constructive criticism when necessary.

“I thought the whole show was great. You’ve hit your stride now baby. All the kinks have been worked out and all of you look like the well oiled machine people have come to expect from you. What did you think about our song with RiRi?”

“I thought they were going to loose their damn minds. I swear I thought I heard at least two or three fans having what sounded like a heart attack. I was a bit scared for a minute. Then I just got into it. She’s a great partner.”

“That she is.” He responded giving her a wink.

“I wasn’t talking about that, Jay.” She laughed, giving him a playful punch on the arm.

Bey’s phone buzzed alerting her to a text being delivered. She grabbed her Iphone and read the short message.

I’m here. Ri

“Baby go get the door. Our partner in crime for the night is here.”


	2. We Be All Night--Drunk In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of them enjoying each others company.

Beyonce is waiting in their California King when Jay enters the room followed by a slightly inebriated Rihanna. She changed from her earlier outfit and is now wearing over sized True Religion jeans hanging low on her hips. Her white silk boxers are visible. She has a plaid shirt all the way unbuttoned flaunting a sexy black Victoria Secret push-up bra. She is giving off a B-Girl vibe, mostly because both Bey and Jay think it’s sexy as hell. Beyonce especially. She loves to see a woman who is so confident in her own skin that she can pull of this look with ease. And ms. RiRi is very confident. 

“So what did I miss?” Rihanna asked her mentor.

“Not much. We just had some wine and strawberries. We were just chillin and waiting for you. Did you bring it?” Jay asked.

Rihanna sucked her teeth as if to say, ‘what do you think?’, and she made her way over to their bed and gave Bey a quick kiss on the lips.

“Hey you?” Rihanna said caressing Beyonce’s cheek.

“Hey gorgeous.” Beyonce replied.

The women were staring into each others eyes when Jay asked again.

“Come on RiRi, did you bring it or not?”

“Is he always this annoying?” RiRi asked Bey playfully.

“You may as well answer him. You know how he is.”

They said in unison, “One track mind!” and laughed.

Rihanna turned to her friend that she loves like cooked food.

“Of course I got it Jay. Here.” She pulled out a fat ass blunt filled with top notch Jamaican weed. Jay famously claimed on one of his songs that he does not like to smoke, but he discovered that it heightens his sexual experiences with his beautiful wife. It doesn’t take much for either one of them to start to feel the effects. Rihanna can smoke them both under the bed, so she usually takes 3 pulls to every one that Jay and Bey take.

“Spark it up RiRi.” Beyonce says.

Rihanna wastes no time doing just that.

After she takes 2 long pulls she pass the blunt to Jay and motions for Bey to come close. Bey does and Rihanna places her lips on Bey’s and exhales into her mouth. Bey inhales deeply to take it all into her expanding lungs. After holding it in for a few seconds she blows it out.

“I want some more.”

“Ok.” Jay says and he tries to pass the blunt to Bey.

“No. That’s not what I want.” She said looking at Rihanna who immediately leans over to Bey and kissed her again. This time it is slow and sensual. Beyonce moans as she feels RiRi’s sweet tongue seeking out hers. They do a familiar dance while Jay looks on, getting rock hard. He loves to watch these two in action and they are just getting started. They pull apart when breathing becomes an issue.

Beyonce looks at her horny husband. “Is that a coke bottle in your pants daddy, or are you just happy as fuck?”

“You know what’s up baby.”

Usually the two women would start making out and Jay would join in when he couldn’t wait any longer. 

Rihanna slowly removes her clothing, giving the Carter’s a nice strip tease. She is finally naked and is lying with Bey on the bed. She takes the liberty to rid Bey of her sexy lingerie as well. Rihanna is usually the aggressor and she is ok with that. Beyonce takes another pull of the blunt while RiRi sucks on her nipples. This woman is damn good with her tongue and Bey is writhing already just from having her nipples sucked. Rihanna looks into Beyonce’s eyes trying to convey just how much she is enjoying her bulbous delights. 

“Your eyes are so sexy. I can stare into them all day.” Bey says. That compliment earned Bey a wink from the sexy Barbadian goddess.

Jay has stripped down to his boxers which only highlights that fact that is erect so he takes them off as well. Jay is a very well endowed man and the first time Bey saw his dick she was a little nervous. Rihanna had gotten a heads up from this chick that he used to mess with before he met Bey, but she was still a little startled to see it up close. The three of them have been getting together from time to time for the last year or so. And while she still loves him like a brother, sex with Jay is always fun. Rihanna was always skeptical of women that said it wasn’t the size of the wand but the motion of the ocean that mattered. She would always reply, ‘what’s wrong with having a big ass wand?’ She was indeed a size queen and she has not seen a bigger dick than Jay’s. 

Now as for his wife. What can she say? Beyonce was gorgeous. She has the perfect body, a beautiful face and a fat ass. What more could she ask for? When they got together RiRi would often fantasize about her and Bey being a couple. Jay is a lucky man.

 

Rihanna is slowly kissing her way down Beyonce’s body. She stops at her naval to dip her tongue inside. Beyonce once shared with her that she loves it when she licks her there. If there is anything Rihanna knows it’s how to please a woman. As she makes her way down to the apex of Beyonce’s womanly ‘V’, she sees Jay jacking off in her peripheral. 

“That’s right. Eat that cake RiRi! She’s nice and wet for you.” Jay knows this because Bey loves to have her breasts sucked and RiRi lavished attention on her bulbous delights for a long while. Plus she is writhing under RiRi’s ministrations. He knows by the time he gets to make love to his wife, she’ll explode.

Beyonce opens her legs to receive RiRi’s soft long tongue. RiRi kisses her entrance softly and hearing Bey moan, spurred on. She gave one long lick from the bottom of Beyonce’s wet entrance all the way up to her clit. She played with the bundle of nerves by licking around it slowly. 

“Hmmm, yes. Suck that shit Robyn.” Rihanna knows that she is hitting it right when Beyonce calls her by her real name. Beyonce starts to arch her back indicated to arrival of her first orgasm of the night.

“Shit....fuck. You feel so good.”

Jay walked over to the bed with his humongous dick hard as a rock. Rihanna is still eating Beyonce out so he takes the opportunity to fuck Rihanna from behind. He checks to make sure she is ready for him by inserting two fingers into her heat. She spreads her legs wider to give him better access. He rubs her clit in a circular motion making her wetter with each circle. She moans at his ministrations which causes Beyonce to moans as well at the vibrations from Rihanna’a delicious mouth. Jay slides the extra large lubricated magnum on his dick and enters Rihanna slowly. He starts with just the tip, to let her get used to his considerable girth. He learned that she likes it slow at first but once she is into it he can bang the shit out of her and she loves it. The rougher the better. He started to pull all the way out before pounding his whole length back into her. His balls are slapping her on the down stroke and it is really good.

“Shit you got some good pussy. You like this dick? Huh?”

“Fuck you Jay.”

“Fuck me? No fuck you!” He responds while picking up the pace. She liked to talk shit until he started hitting it right. 

“Oh shit. You big dick mother fucker!”   
Jay knew that he finally hit her spot because her accent was really thick when she was turned on. Rihanna was still eating Beyonce who is now about to come again for the third time. 

“Oh shit. I’m cummin again. Fuck!” Bey yelled as Rihanna velvety tongue gave her immense pleasure. She was amazed at how well she ate her out, considering is pounding the shit out of her.

Rihanna starts to move her hips back to meet Jay’s thrusts. She feels her first orgasm building. Jay feels her walls starting to contract.

“Come for me RiRi.” 

Beyonce finally gets the feeling back in her legs as she comes down from her orgasm. Now she is back in the action. She kisses RiRi, sucking on her tongue to taste herself. She thinks this is so sexy. Then she kisses Jay so he can taste her essence as well. 

“Ummm babe you taste so sweet. I want you to sit on my face baby. RiRi you get on top.”

So Jay laid down on his back while RiRi rode him and Beyonce lowered her pussy over his mouth. The two women were facing each other so they could fondle and kiss one another as well. It was such a sexy scene. They were all lost in each other. They would switch positions several times before it was all said and done. RiRi and Bey 69’d one another, then Bey and Jay did the same while RiRi ate Bey’s ass. Oh it was nasty. They enjoyed each other well into the night finally succumbing to sleep. 

The next morning they woke up and had breakfast together before starting their days.   
Bey had a day off from her tour. Rihanna was on her way to an Armani shoot in Italy and Jay had to fly to New York to meet with a star football player in Queens about possibly signing with his sports management company.

 

The End


End file.
